


Injected Heat

by i_bananacake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood and Gore, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Demons, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Horny, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slaughter, Teasing, Uncle/Nephew Incest, horny in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: “I... I don't know what's happening… It's… I'm feeling weird. The bite is doing it!” He said, trying his best to control his breathing. “That thing got something inside of me…”“Hm… How weird?” Pretending, Dante asked trying to hide the smile in his eyes as he watched Nero avert eyes, choosing the words to answer it."It's hot...” He spoke almost in a whisper, feeling the shame make his body weaken.“What else?”"I… I don't know…” He didn't wanted to talk about it. Just imagining his voice telling the truth made the heat rise in sensitive parts of his body. And having to see Dante's face up close with that cocky look made everything worse.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Injected Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second attempt on smut… please, go easy on me ^^"  
> Enjoy!

The sharp sword struck hard at the third enemy who was desperately trying to hit the man at least once. The movement was accurate, opening a deep cut in the middle of its stomach.

Blood gushed as soon as the blade was removed making, as well, the body parts be separated, falling to either side on the damp viscera floor.

The man kept moving his sword repeatedly, hitting more creatures, painting the pulsing veins in the surrounding roots red. Joining the beastly cries with the echoes of pain roaming through hell.

The stains running down Dante's face did not stop him from toppling the demons who dared to get in his way. His instincts guided by the sound of the cuts, seeking to find in that slaughter the least satisfaction.

One more blow and one more scream, but this time the sound was from a familiar voice a few feet behind him.

His body turned on instinct to see what was happening, finding Nero struggling between two demons. Dante didn't even had time to feel anything when his body automatically rushed toward danger, but, eventually, stopped when a new demon appeared in front of him. Overcome with fury, his thirsty sword shattered the thing without a chance to counter.

The man tried to call the boy's name, but his voice broke as his wide eyes saw the creature grabbing Nero from behind, biting his neck and making him scream louder.

The elder's blood froze in his veins. His locked eyes were shaking seeing the red and his throat went dry. In front of him, the demon was pulling the boy's skin trying to violently tear off a piece.

Nero had managed to deal with the smaller demon in front of him, but couldn't handle the other behind. He tried to push it away by digging his fingers into eyes, but all that made was surprise the beast to drop him for a short moment before taking another painful bite, clinging to his neck.

Between screams, he cursed himself. In his mind, the only thing he thought about was the last devil breaker. If he hadn't burst it minutes ago, he would have dealt with this pathetic situation quickly.

Dante grasped the sword and, in a thirsty thrust, he flew across the place with black eyes wishing to shatter that creature with a single blow.

Ignoring all the obstacles, he wield the sword at the head of the demon that cracked upon impact, exploding blood and other liquids down Nero's body below. The young man only had time to close his mouth and prevent those fluids from entering.

“Fuck!” Stumbling to the side, he shouted wiping the dirt off his face.

“You okay?”

“Yeah...” Said quickly seeing the man standing before him with eyes that made his spine freeze.

“I’ll finish it.”

With no time left for Nero to impose himself, Dante darted faster than usual, aiming for every body he could see.

He wanted to shout and show him that he could still fight, but thought it was best to let it go, just this once, and avoid causing trouble for himself.

Sitting on the sticky ground, he watched Dante almost fly with the relentless blows lifting the enemies into the air and knocking them to the ground in explosions that made hell shake. His eyes followed each movement, unable to avoid the admiration he felt for him as he tried to clean himself as best he could.

He liked the way the older man made a fool out of the enemy while still being professional enough to end their lives mercilessly. However, this time, there was something wrong with the battle. He didn't see smiles or hear the teasing. Nero could only see a furious look that followed every brutal blows with no time to waste.

For a moment, he wondered if this was his fault. That mere thought brought the young man attention back to the incident a moment ago. He knew, almost instantly, that Dante would yell at him later.

The images in his mind made him sigh, feeling his neck sting. Biting his teeth with pain, the he brought his hand to the wound, tapping lightly, feeling the teeth mark deeper than he expected.

“Shit... I hope it doesn’t turn me into those things.” Speaking to himself, he laughed at the situation. His fingers continued to search for the damp blood that should come out, but found nothing but dirt the demon left. “Weird…”

The heat in the wound slowly rose up the back of his neck and down his chest. Before he could notice his breathing had already begun to accelerate making him confused. For a moment, it felt like an internal fever.

His eyes closed wondering what was going on as his hand moved away from neck, landing on his thigh. Stretching, he searched for air, futilely trying to turn the heat down.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips causing him to open his eyes. Saw his vision blurring for no reason and quickly looked for Dante, finding him in the field still struggling with the last two enemies and then felt his head weigh down.

“What the hell...”

Nero didn't understand why his heart was racing or the reason for such heat running through his veins. He knew he hadn’t lost enough blood to feel something like this, so why? While questioning himself, he felt goose bumps on his abdomen and then a throbbing on his cock calling for attention that made him aware of the situation.

“That thing could do it?” His narrowed eyes looked down seeing his length hard against his pants. “It can't be.”

“Ready to go?” Dante called for the second time and, without receiving an answer, turned to face him. He saw Nero moving uncomfortably as if trying to hide something and his dark expression turned worried. “Hey?” He called louder this time, startling him. He saw the red cheeks, the wet eyes and the saliva coming down hardly his throat. “Are you sure you can keep going?”

“Yeah... Of course, I just...” speaking with a dry throat, he tried to explain himself nervously. “But, yeah… You go ahead. I’ll catch up later.”

Dante watched him suspecting the unusual attitude. Nero would never accept being left behind under any circumstances.

Seeing the clumsy smile and the insistent movements of his restless body, the man decided to approach. With firm steps, he walked to him, stopping in front.

“Lemme see it.” Crouching down, he reached for the boy's torn shirt collar pulling down. Nero bit his lip at the feel of his fingers against his skin. “Kinda deep.” Carefully he traced the wound with his fingertip watching him stretching his neck as if trying to escape. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes...” he answered quickly with the intention of pushing Dante away, but his awkward voice sounded like a cry attracting attention.

The sound made Dante raise his eyebrows and Nero look away to hide the heat taking over his face.

“And you like it?”

“No!” He yelled not knowing how to defend himself.

“Looks like you do, huh.”

With a corner smile, Dante said before looking down and accidentally finding what Nero was trying so hard to hide. He realized that Nero did not notice the carelessness — he was too busy thinking about what to say — and, connecting the dots of the whole situation, he understood deciding to use it to his advantage.

“I... I don't know what's happening… It's… I'm feeling weird. The bite is doing it!” He said, trying his best to control his breathing. “That thing got something inside of me…”

“Hm… How weird?” Pretending, Dante asked trying to hide the smile in his eyes as he watched Nero avert eyes, choosing the words to answer it.

“It's hot...” He spoke almost in a whisper, feeling the shame make his body weaken.

“What else?”

“I… I don't know…” He didn't wanted to talk about it. Just imagining his voice telling the truth made the heat rise in sensitive parts of his body. And having to see Dante's face up close with that cocky look made everything worse.

“You need to tell me, you know. I may be able to help you...” The last part made the young man hold the cry in his throat. The laughing tone made it clear that Dante already knew what was going on. He was being toyed, but instead of getting annoyed, it made his heart race, interested.

“Uh… My legs are weak… My head...” He tried to get into the game, but his voice was barely heard by embarrassment covering it. It was hard to keep it cool with Dante's lewd eyes checking on his body. “Fuck... My...”

“Yea?” The man smiled when he saw Nero bite his lips.

“My dick is hard….”

“I see… Well, you gotta work on it.”

“What you mean-”

“Touch yourself.” He ordered with steady voice and eyes that challenged him. The words buzzed in Nero's head without comprehension.

Had Dante noticed where they were? There were pools of blood around them, unfamiliar sounds running in the corridors and demons creeping in every gap. The whole situation was wrong! Nero knew it, of course, but even so, repeating the suggestion in his mind made his cock throb.

It was dirty to imagine lying on that gooey soil sticking to his bare skin as he touched himself being watched by Dante. It was even scary to see it in his mind, yet the unholy images stirred his blood making the injected mixture numb his senses. He could even blame the demon, but he couldn't deny how horny the situation made him feel.

Dante noticed the silence and Nero’s effort to stay sober from desire. The desperation in the young boy’s face was as clear as the libido in his nipples. The older man knew how impure it was to be excited about his nephew’s helplessness, but he couldn't help it.

“Or you want me to do it for you?” Speaking at once, Dante attracted his attention, showing him his hungry eyes.

The low voice invaded the boy's ears in surprise, without any care, causing goose bumps. Feeling the pressure in his head, he looked away, unable to respond.

“We got some time before anything comes back here.” Speaking, Dante stood up with a smirk. Nero could not believe he was really suggesting this. It couldn’t be true. “You don’t really have options now.”

He wasn’t wrong. That thing running through his body had already weakened most of his limbs, and even thinking about standing up felt impossible.

His skin burned and his legs trembled. Ashamed, he decided to act quickly. Closing his eyes to gather enough courage, he loosened his belt before hesitantly unzipping his pants, feeling Dante’s gaze upon him and the humiliation hitting his stomach.

His fingers reached the edge of his box, but before he could push it down he heard the man's footsteps walking across the sticky floor, making him stop.

Nero didn't have the heart to move a finger or look to any direction. He just waited for what was coming. He heard Dante sitting behind him and then saw his legs spread around him.

His heart pounded at the feel of their bodies approaching. The man behind didn't touch him at all, but just being there made Nero instinctively lean against his chest. The older smiled without saying anything.

This made it easier for Nero to stretch his body without lying on the floor. He was grateful for that, but it was clear to him that Dante would not help him and if he wanted to get out of this situation, he would have to act on his own.

With difficulty, he lowered his pants leaving his erect penis exposed to the warm air of the field. The sight made Dante whistle, making the young man bite his lips as embarrassed as he was annoyed.

His trembling, shy fingers quickly closed around to his cock as he tried to calm his breathing with his sealed lips. His skin throbbed in his palm, as if the mere touch could make his whole body melt.

It was burning like the red-hot coal falling apart. His mind could think of nothing but the pleasure that tortured him. His whole being was weak making him think that his hand wouldn’t move and that feeling would kill him with frustration.

Slowly he tried to caress the length as best he could. It was torturous enough for sighs escape his nostrils as he bit his jaw to hold back the moans. His body asked for more. His nipples wanted to be sucked and his waist thrusted hard begging him to go faster, rougher.

Seeing the boy working on his situation, Dante approached, gluing their bodies to see his suffering satisfying himself. Slowly he approached his face, brushing his beard at Nero’s neck making him open his mouth to let out the startled moans. The older smiled and, without taking his eyes off his cock, kissed him tenderly on the ear before rolling his tongue making exaggerated wet noises.

Nero leaned throwing his head on his uncle’s shoulder, letting cries out of his throat as he tried to move his hand faster. It was frustrating. The touch of his hand aroused him, but couldn’t hit the right spots to let him have an orgasm.

Dante noticed. He knew how painful it should be without his dominant hand at that moment. He could feel Nero’s suffering with every cry. It was tasty.

“Come on, Nero.” Kissing his neck, he said teasingly. “They may come back.”

“Fuck…” The whispering voice was like the velvety touch of fingers tracing painfully over his skin.

Dante didn’t had to say that. The young man was already confused enough about the situation, and now thinking that demons might come and see him like that made it all the worse.

Trying to straighten up his body and finish it for once, he felt Dante's erection touch his back. His heart went cold, making his stomach burn. At this moment, he realized that Dante’s eyes were staring at his body squirming all this time and his hard dick hitting his spine was a clear arousal from Nero’s suffering.

He didn’t question the situation. Actually, it made him roll his eyes, throwing his head back without being able to avoid the urge to show off even more. His uncontrollable waist tried to fuck his hand as his mind melted away, feeling the warmth of the older man's breath on his neck.

Nero’s eyes flew open to see the bloody roots above their head and then, at the corner, he noticed a Green Empusa flying nearby.

“Dante...” Out of breath, he called making the man follow his gaze.

Seeing the creature not so far didn't shake him, in fact, it made he think about a new way to abuse the boy a little more.

“Don’t make a sound.” He spoke seeing the dizzy demon flying. Dante knew Nero would be scared at this point. “This thing won’t notice us...”

Nero stopped touching and, biting his lips, tried to control his sounds as his eyes watered in frustration.

When Dante noticed the pause, a wicked smile crossed his face and without wasting time he reached out, grabbing the boy’s cock in his hand.

The sound of pleasure mixed with fright escaped Nero's lips. He was surprised but couldn’t ask for him to stop when the older man's hand began to move vigorously electrocuting his body.

His eyes closed as his body was tamed with pleasure, forgetting danger as he moaned loudly, deliriously. Dante smiled, watching the demon spin in the same spot searching for them.

“Shh. Be quiet, Nero.” He whispered reminding him of the situation. Nero had to bite the sleeve of his shirt to hold back the desperate moans. Out of control, he writhed over Dante’s chest, feeling his skin on fire. “Just a little more...” watching the creature fly away through their heads, he assured hearing the young man crying quietly in his arms.

Dante knew just a few more thrusts and Nero would come. That’s why, without warning, he stopped, letting go of his dick.

“See? He’s gone.”

His voice sounded satisfied making Nero turn his head to him. He couldn't say anything, just stared with sad, frustrated eyes begging him to stop playing with him already. That was all Dante wanted to see.

Laughing under his breath, he took his length once again, but, this time, decided to stock it slowly with a strong grip taking sighs from Nero every time he hit his spots.

“You know, I thought you were better than this…” Pressing his lips to his ear, he spoke softly. “Did you want that demon to catch you?” Shaking his head, he tried to answer, unable to speak with his tongue out. “So lewd.” Dante bit his earlobe listening to him purr. “Can you imagine the things they would do to you?”

“No… ah…”

“Can you imagine the things I can do?”

The question brought Nero's face toward him, and though his eyes were dive with lust, his expression begged innocently.

“Show me...”

“Should I?” Looking away, he asked, quickening his strokes once more.

“Please… Ah… Please!”

“Hm... Since you are such good boy, I’ll do it.”

Letting the strokes aside, Dante dragged his body over until he was in front of him, between his spread legs. Calmly he removed his shoes and took his pants off at once. Every second the man took to touch Nero was torture.

Dante watched him lie down and looking into his needy eyes, he undid his belt, pulled the zipper down and slowly lowered his clothes looking at Nero watching his teasing with an open mouth.

Nero no longer cared about the humiliating feeling of being there, at that moment he just wanted to be filled with pleasure and indulge in lust.

Driven by the situation, Nero, awkwardly, spread his legs wider revealing his body to Dante who watched impressed. His heart pounded madly in his eardrums as his hand, over his chin, hid his open mouth allowing his shy eyes to call all the attention.

“You are so sexy like this.” Licking his lips, he held his own dick, stocking it while seeing the boy tremble in anticipation. “So helpless.” Dante laughed at how his body begged to be taken, showing off without any shame.

Leaning forward, he straightened his cock’s head at his nephew s hole. Slowly, he rubbed feeling it twitching, begging to be filled.

“That face you showed when he bit you...” Losing control of his breath, he spoke almost orderly. “I want to see it again.”

He didn't wait for Nero’s answer to push his length inside him. The sudden move made the young man bite his lips and close his eyes. He knew it would hurt. Hell, it hurted so much that he cutted his lips. But he didn't care anymore. He only wished to cum for once. Now.

Dante felt his grip tighten around him. A grow came out his throat as he forced his waist pushing deeper. Nero screamed louder than when the demon bit him and struggled feeling his body so full it was hard to breathe.

Dante watched from above as the boy’s face turned into a mix of pain and hallucinated pleasure. Tears streaming down the corner of his eyes, his lips bleeding from biting and his red face screaming for help was taking away all the good sense Dante could have.

His cock throbbed inside Nero making his hole stretch to fit him. Dante wanted to slow down and avoid hurting him, but he couldn't control the desire of the demon inside that wanted to devour every bit and make him depend only on him.

Soon he was fucking him hard, slamming his balls against his ass while Nero cried in pleasure.

Grabbing the back of his knee, Dante lifted the boy’s leg to have a better control, grunting with each thrust. Nero's body rattled against the floor without having the strength to stop it.

“I… can't hold... hold anymore…” trying to speak the Nero choked with his own saliva as he begged to cum.

The request made the man laugh, gasping with satisfaction. He knew he couldn't take any longer either, and as a hungry beast Dante urged, abusing the body under his command, pushing the young man to the limit. Screaming Nero came, rolling his eyes and feeling his whole body tremble letting the semen gush clinging to his shirt.

Nero could hardly breathe properly with the incessant spasms, and yet Dante didn’t stop fucking him, making the feeling and his crying prolong for a while. Until, feeling that he was about to reach the limit, he stopped, pulling his cock out of him and thrusting fast with his hand a few times he came on Nero’s clothes.

Without strength, Dante supported his body on his arms around Nero, his forehead almost touching his, trying to catch his breath. He saw the young man's still wet eyes and the satisfied smile on his frilly lips. They both had their minds dizzy with pleasure making their bodies still tremble.

Looking away, Dante searched for the bite on his neck, finding only a faint mark disappearing. Nodding to himself, he pushed his body back to sit on his knees and be able to straighten his clothes.

His eyes stared at Nero, still stretching to the floor, seeing the marks on his shirt.

“We should have taken this off.” Laughing, he pointed, calling his attention to rise his head, seeing the shirt stained by their cum. “Feeling better?”

“Yes… A lot…”

“Nice.” Picking up the clothes thrown in the corner, Dante handed them to the boy watching struggling to sit up.

“Just…” clutching his pants, he broke off when felt the pain rise in his back as he finally sat down. “Ah… Gimme a minute to breath.”

The request made Dante look confused in his direction, but when he saw his eyes closed and his eyebrows clearly showing his pain, a laugh escaped him. Not out of malice, but because it was impressive how Nero could be so cute even after the mess they did.

Sitting next to him, Dante watched him lie down, putting his clothes on and trying to relax.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll keep you safe here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too confusing or hollow... If it's at least okay, then I'll be happy ^^  
> lol I know still got a lot to learn and that’s why I’ll keep practicing :D  
> Thank you for reading! *wink*


End file.
